The Other Clones
by ecawesomeness
Summary: Bethany was told that all the other clones died. But what if they didn't? What if they were still alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Aleah's POV**

"Aleah, _please _get back in here!"

Mom's voice broke through my thoughts, but I still didn't move.

"Aleah?"

"Coming!" I yelled, but I made no move to go back into the kitchen. My eyes were glued on a news report that I'd heard about for a couple weeks, but this was the first time I'd actually clicked on it to see the pictures. "Oh my god," I whispered to myself, scrolling down.

"Aleah, are you coming or not?" Mom was standing in the doorway of my room, looking annoyed.

"Look at this," I interrupted her, tilting the screen toward her.

"What?" Mom snapped. She took a step closer and read the title under her breath, "Bethany Cole, first human clone of her sister."

"See?" I pointed to the picture of Bethany, who looked hauntingly familiar. Why? Because every time I looked in the mirror, I saw a girl who was almost identical to Bethany, except that she had glasses (I had contacts), and I had red streaks in my hair. Other than that, we looked exactly the same. Almost as if...

I looked at Mom, who'd turned deathly pale. "They said you'd never know..." she whispered.

"Never know _what? Who?_" I pressed, leaning in.

Abruptly, Mom tore her eyes away from the news report and slammed the lid of my laptop down. "It's not good for a girl your age to be reading ghastly reports like that. I think it's best we stay away from this incident, yes?" She began walking out of my room, as if nothing had happened.

"But-"

Mom turned around and cut me off with an icy look. I swallowed, nodded, and followed her out of my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raelynne's POV**

I flopped down on my bed after soccer practice, feeling as if I could sleep for a week. And I probably _could_, if I were allowed to. I closed my eyes and rolled over on my side, not even bothering to take off my cleats.

A moment later, I stood up again, opened my laptop and began blasting my music. Ahh, nothing like that after a hard afternoon of practice. I opened Google Chrome and clicked around randomly. It took me to the news page, where there was one big article, flashing in my face.

I clicked on it, only because it was giving me a headache. A headline appeared on the screen: **Bethany Cole becomes FIRST human clone!**

_Creepy_**, **I thought. Honestly, the thought of cloning grossed me out. I scrolled down a bit, and then my breath caught in my throat. There was a picture of Bethany, looking serious and formal - how was she only 12? If I were her, I'd be cracking up in front of the camera - and another flashing headline. I didn't even read it, though, because I was too busy staring at the picture.

_Bethany Cole looked exactly like me. _

Oh, sure, there were a few differences: I had two piercings, my hair was longer, and, if I'll say so myself, prettier, and I had a small scar on my face where the soccer ball had hit me. But other than that, we could've been twins.

_Or clones._

I slammed my laptop down and shot to my feet. "Dad?" I called cautiously.

"Yeah, Rae?" my dad, who'd single-handedly raised me, appeared at my door. "What's up?"

"Have you heard the story of Bethany Cole?" I asked.

A cloud crossed his face, but then disappeared. "Yeah, she's that clone on TV, right?"

"Have you seen her picture?" I asked slowly.

He nodded. "Yes..."

"Have you noticed that we look _exactly the same_?" I widened my eyes and opened my laptop again. "See?"

"You do look quite alike," he said, "That's funny, isn't it?" he laughed, "Come to dinner, Rae. I bet you're hungry from practice."

"But we-"

"Honestly, Rae," Dad stopped, "What? You think you're her clone, too?" he laughed, "It's just a coincidence."

"Yeah..." I said slowly, following him, but somewhere, in the back of my mind, I didn't believe him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tessa's POV**

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sara waved at me as she started down my driveway, applying another coat of sparkly pink lip gloss. She blew me a kiss and waved again.

"Bye," I called, opening my front door and dropping my backpack on the ground. I sighed in relief as Sara walked away. _Finally. _She was really annoying, and she thought I didn't know that she was trying to use me to be popular. _Please_. I was smarter than that. There was a reason why I was the top of the social chain at my school.

"Tessa? Is that you?" my dad called.

"Yep!" I yelled back. My dad was a writer, and he was actually making a living out of books. He was my role model, especially after my mom died when I was a baby.

"Come finish your homework," my dad replied, "And then you'll have to proofread my work!"

Eagerly, I carried my backpack to the living room, where my dad was busily typing away. I loved reading my dad's work. It was always amazing. I flipped my laptop open and popped my earphones into my ears.

"What have you got for homework?" Dad asked.

"Just a current events project," I replied, mouthing along to the song. I opened CNN News and waited as the page came up. "Hey!" I said, clicking on an article, "Maybe I'll talk about Bethany Cole and that cloning business."

"Are you sure?" Dad asked, "I bet a million other people in your class will be doing it, too."

I shrugged. "It'll be interesting," I said, reading it anyway. There was a picture along with the article. "She's pretty," I began to say, but I only got to, "She's pr-" before I cut myself off. Then I stared at the photo with wider eyes.

"Tessa? What?" Dad looked up from his laptop.

"She-" I stared closer at the photo and enhanced the picture. How could this be...?

"Tessa?"

My eyes were bulging out of my head.

"Tessa!" Dad said sharply, "What is it?"

"Bethany Cole," I breathed, "She...her picture...she looks exactly like me..." She had short blonde hair, she was tall, and she had blue eyes. She looked like me, except I had longer, multicolored, dyed hair, and I was a bit shorter than she was. I also had contacts, because the Queen Bee of the school couldn't be wearing glasses. That was dorky.

"What?" Dad grabbed my laptop and stared at the picture. Then he looked up at me, "Whoa..."

"Don't I look like her?" I laughed, only to ease the tension.

"Exactly like her..." Dad muttered.

I laughed again, awkwardly. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence," I said, taking the laptop back.

Dad stared at me. "Yeah..." he said slowly. Then he turned back to his laptop.

Suddenly, it seemed so weird sitting in my living room and doing homework. "I'm going out," I said abruptly, standing up.

"Where?" Dad asked.

"Sara's house," it was the first place that popped into my mind.

Dad nodded, slowly. "Okay," he said at last, and I raced out of the house, hoping never to see Bethany Cole's face again.

**Note: soooo? how is it? I'm so sorry I didn't have these on the first two chapters, but I was ****_wayyy _****too busy :). but here I am now, so PLEASE read/review. k? Thanks. I will love you forever if you do 33**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aleah's POV**

My fingers flew over the keys as I entered myself into a chat group, "Other Clones Exist." It was stupid, but it was the only place I could think of to be right now: . It was a website made by some random people who were really committed to Bethany Cole and the whole cloning business. There was everything: posts, chat groups, and anything else related to Bethany.

aleah_18: do you guys honestly believe that bethany's other clones exist?

After seeing myself reflected on the news, it was hard sleeping. Finally, I'd pulled out my laptop and made an account on .

jessawesome9: of course! duh.  
aleah_18: but her parents said that all three other clones died  
itscoool: yeah but they were lying  
itscoool: we checked all the hospital records and they show that all the clones were alive  
jessawesome9: yeah, so somewhere out there, there are three girls who are bethany's clones!  
aleah_18: would it be crazy if I told you I thought I was one of them?

I let out a breath as I typed the sentence. They'd definitely think I was crazy...

jessawesome9: omg no wayy!  
itscoool: can you send us a pic?  
drsuessandothers: yeah, send us a picture of yourself!

I went through the folders on my laptop and finally found one of that summer, before I'd gotten my red streaks. I sent it to them and waited as it went to the 18 people in the chat group. Immediately, I got my responses.

drsuessandothers: OMG NO WAY!  
itscoool: you look _exactly _like her  
jessawesome9: honestly it's a bit freaky  
sayheyilyx: have you parents ever leaked any info about Bethany or clones? Possibly something about how you were cloned?

My breath caught in my throat. Suddenly, "sayheyilyx" had shot it straight out in the open.

aleah_18: i have no idea  
aleah_18: I'll ask, though  
jessawesome9: remember, if you have any other info, please tell us!  
itscoool: yeah, love. stay strong 3  
drsuessandothers: good luck!

I logged out and tried to fall asleep, but the lines of text on the chat group kept coming to my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged my pillow tight, hoping someone would prove me wrong.


End file.
